No te dejare sola
by takato2003
Summary: Motomiya Daisuke va su primer día de preparatoria, pero ahí en el camino conocerá a una chica llamada Akita Neru, que va a la misma preparatoria y clase que Daisuke. Solo que ella prefiere estar sola con su celular pero Daisuke seguirá insistiendo a Neru para ser su amigo. Será una vida de secundaria con amistades y con un poco de amor.
1. Chapter 1

**No te dejare sola**

 **Motomiya Daisuke va su primer día de preparatoria, pero ahí en el camino conocerá a una chica llamada Akita Neru, que va a la misma preparatoria y clase que Daisuke. Solo que ella prefiere estar sola con su celular pero Daisuke seguirá insistiendo a Neru para ser su amigo.**

 **Será una vida de secundaria con amistades y con un poco de amor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1: el primer día y ¿una chica extraña?**

 **Habitación de Daisuke**

En la habitación de Daisuke, lo vemos a el dormido pacíficamente pero con unos ronquidos muy ruidosos, tan ruidosos que se oyeron hasta fuera del departamento. Pero su sueño se terminaría cuando hoyo el fuerte sonido de su despertador causándole que se levantara de golpe y tomara su despertador con tan solo ver la hora. Pero se impacta con ver los números de su despertador.

Daisuke: ¡aaahhhhh! – gritando con toda sus fuerzas, incluso el hotel en donde vive se movió de la forma más cómica.

 **Unos segundo después**

Después de unos segundos, Daisuke había salido de su habitación con su uniforme de la preparatoria en donde asistirá junto con sus amigos que los estaban esperando.

( **no soy bueno describiendo, pero le dire que es el uniforme que usa Taichi Yagami en la preparatoria que va en Digimon tri)**

Ahora llego a la cocina en donde lo espera su hermana mayor. Motomiya June con el desayuno listo, que consentía de huevo frito con tojino y pan tostado junto con un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Daisuke: perdón por la demora, Onee-Chan – disculpándose con su hermana por llegar tarde para desayunar.

June: no te preocupes, daisuke solo siéntate y come o sino llegaras tarde tu primer día – con una sonrisa cálida y mirando a su pequeño hermano menor, convirtiéndose en un adulto.

Daisuke: Hai – obedeciendo a su hermana, se sentó y miro su desayuno – muchas gracias por la comida – juntando sus manos y dando una bendición y empezó a comer su desayuno rápidamente, mientras que su hermana lo miro con una sonrisa y luego empezó reírse un poco eso hiso que Daisuke la miro - ¿ocurre algo?

June: nada, nada es solo que no has cambiado en nada. Daisuke – mirando a su hermano de nuevo con una mirada cálida haciendo que su hermano se sorprenda un poco – aun sigue siendo el mismo Daisuke animado, hiperactivo y apresurado de siempre. Pero me alegro que nunca cambiaras – con una sonrisa.

Daisuke: vamos no sigas que me vergüenza, Onee-Chan – con una sonrisa y un poco sonrojado por la palabra de su hermana, de que el nunca cambiara.

June: bueno termina tu desayuno, recuerda que hoy es tu primer día – levantándose de su silla y empezó a caminar hacia la sala, mientras que Daisuke la miro un poco preocupado.

Daisuke: ¿Onee-Chan? – algo preocupado, ya que su hermana recibió un gran rechazo de un chico que estuvo enamorada de el, pero se recuperó después de un año. Algo largo pero ahora dejo su sentimiento por ese chico aunque su actitud cambio, se portaba con una gran calidad, amable y bondadosa siendo con su hermano incluso hacia el desayuno sin quejarse para su hermano.

Con su desayuno terminado, ahora Daisuke estaba cerca de la puerta de salida, mientras miro a su hermana con esa cálida sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro.

June: bueno, Daisuke ya tiene todo listo y espero que apruebes tus estudios entendiste – con una sonrisa y dando animo a su hermano menor con un poco de apoyo.

Daisuke: Hai, Onee-Chan – con una sonrisa y recibiendo el apoyo y animo de su hermana, pero se preocupó de su hermana que se quedara sola en el departamento - ¿Onee-Chan?

June: ¿ocurre algo? Daisuke

Daisuke: ¿dime? ¿has superado lo de, ya sabes? – un poco preocupado, pero su hermana iba terminar mal con esa palabra pero estaba tranquila y puso su mano en el hombre de su hermano.

June: no te preocupes, Daisuke – con tranquilidad, ni siquiera mostro un signo de debilidad o dolor emocional en su corazón – estoy bien además he conocido a un grandioso chico en la universidad que me ayudo a superar esos sentimiento, ahora él y yo estamos saliendo. Pero lo que me preocupa eres tu, no se si has superado eso lo de… - siendo interrumpida por Daisuke viendo sus manos unidas y con una cálida sonrisa

Daisuke: tampoco te preocupes de eso, como tu y yo superamos esos sentimiento que sentimos hacías las personas que estuvimos enamorados.

June: me alegro oír eso. Ahora ve que llegaras tarde a tu primer Día de clase. – tranquila sabiendo que su hermano no se sentiría mal por se también rechazado por la chica que el ama.

Daisuke: ¡cierto, me tengo que ir ahora! – Abriendo la puerta rápidamente y muy apresurado - ¡adiós, Onee-Chan! – saliendo del departamento.

June: cuídate, daisuke – con una cálida sonrisa y sabiendo que su hermano le ira bien en su primer día de preparatoria.

 **Calle**

Ahora en la calle vemos a Daisuke corriendo muy apresurado para su primer día en la nueva preparatoria, no podía parar pero por accidente choco con una chica que tenia un teléfono en su mano. Ambos estaban en el suelo pero Daisuke se levanto rápido del suelo y miro a esa chica.

Esa chica tiene el pelo rubio, pero tenia un coleta de su lado izquierdo y sus ojos son de color amarillo, su piel es clara. Pero ella lleva puesto el uniforme de la preparatoria en donde Daisuke asistiría solo que su uniforme es para chicas.

( **el mismo uniforme pero para mujeres que usa Sora en Digimon tri** )

Daisuke: perdón no era mi intención – se acercó hacia esa chica y extendiendo su mano para ayudarla – déjame ayudarte

Pero esa chica lo ignoro y se levantó sola del suelo luego tomo su teléfono y empezó a caminar mientras miraba su teléfono y tecleaba en los botones de su teléfono.

Daisuke estaba bastante confundido ya que esa chica no acepto su ayuda, pero lo mas raro es que esa chica fue caminando pero mirando su teléfono. Eso hiso que Daisuke se preguntara "¿Por qué esa chica sigue caminando sin mirar la calle?" pero de un golpe noto algo y es…

Daisuke: ¡demonios llegare tarde! – empezó a correr con toda velocidad hacia la preparatoria.

 **Preparatoria**

En esta preparatoria vemos a todos los alumnos llegando caminando hacia la entrada de la preparatoria. Pero Daisuke estuvo corriendo como una gacela hasta llegar en la entrada y luego entro.

Después entrar estuvo en un salón en donde todos los alumnos estaban sentados y escuchando el discurso del director a los nuevos ingresados. Eso hiso que Daisuke se aburriera de oír ese discurso pero noto que estaba la misma chica que choco en la calle. Pero estaba con su teléfono en su mano, eso hiso que Daisuke pensara "¿no entiendo, Por qué esa chica nunca se despega de su teléfono?" eso fue lo que pensó.

 **Salón 1-2**

Después de escuchar ese largo discurso del director, Daisuke acaba de entrar en su nuevo salón y miro por todo lado pero noto que también estaban unas caras conocidas.

Esas caras eran, Ichijouji Ken y Inoue Miyako. Ambos son los mejores amigos de Daisuke desde la primaria. Miyako fue la primera amiga que Daisuke conoció, ante era una chica rara pero después de conocerla no era tan rara. Incluso Miyako sentía algo por Daisuke, pero el prefiere tener a Miyako como amiga.

Luego conocieron a Ken, Daisuke conoció en un partido de futbol pero Daisuke y Ken, eran de un equipo contrario pero después de terminar el partido. El equipo de Daisuke gano pero el equipo de Ken perdió, pero Daisuke le felicito por dar un gran partido eso fue que creo un lazo entre ellos, un lazo de amistad que nunca se romperá.

Pero también, Ken y Miyako son unas pareja por diversos motivos, ante Miyako supo que Daisuke la viera como amiga, eso le causo un gran dolor. Pero Ken había sanando su corazón invitándola a una cena, ahí fue como su relación comenzó. Y eso no es todo, ellos ayudaron a Daisuke en sus estudios ya que sin Daisuke, la preparatoria no seria divertida.

Daisuke: ¡es bueno verlos! ¡par de tortolos! – con una sonrisa picarona, eso hiso que Ken y Miyako se sonrojaran

Ken: ¡idiota!...¡deja de decir eso, en público! –bastante sonrojado y avergonzado ya que las personas las estaban viendo

Daisuke: bueno, bueno, bueno dejare de hablar si – tratando de calmar a Ken y lo hiso

Ken: (sonrisa) me alegro de volverte a ver, cabeza de rábano – eso hiso que a Daisuke le saliera un vena de una forma cómica

Daisuke: también, me alegro de volverte a ver, libélula andante – eso hiso que también Ken, le sacara una vena al estilo cómico

Ken: ¡que me acabas de decir, cabeza de rabano – chocando su frente con la de Daisuke, mientras que Daisuke hace lo mismo

Daisuke: lo que escuchaste, libélula andante

Los dos amigos estaban apunto de comenzar una pelea en su primer Día de Preparatoria, era como ver dos barbaros apunto de pelear en clases, los alumnos estaban muy asustados que ni siquiera unos de ellos se metería en una pelea contra esos dos.

Miyako: ¡amigos, ¿tranquilícense sino comenzares a tener problemas!? – tratando de calmar a su amigo y su novio pero la ignoraron

Daisuke/Ken: ¡no te metas, Miyako/Miyako-Chan – empujando a Miyako un poco, eso causo que ella se enojara y liberara una aura roja como la sangre y aterradora, eso hiso que los dos amigos dejaran de pelear y miraran a Miyako bastante aterradora.

Miyako: ¡ustedes dos! – con una voz bastante gruesa y demoniaca, eso hiso que los dos amigos se asustaran incluso se abrazaron entre si. Pero tampoco estaban ellos solo sino los alumnos estaban muy asustados por ver una demonio en su preparatoria.

Fuera de la preparatoria, escucharon dos sonidos de unos golpetazos, ahora podemos ver a Daisuke y Ken tirados en el suelo con un chichón cada uno, incluso había demo… perdón digo Miyako enojada.

 **Unos segundos después**

Daisuke: sabes, Miyako si que da mas miedo que un Yokai o un Akuma – sobándose suavemente su chinchón.

Ken: yo diría ambas – también sobándose su chichón

Miyako: ¿¡que dijieron!? – apareciendo de la nada con una sonrisa terrorífica, atrás de los dos haciendo que temblaran y se abrazaran de nuevo

Daisuke/Ken: ¡na…na…nada! – tartamudeando los mientras se abrazaron los dos con fuerza

Miyako: ¡me alegro! – con una calida sonrisa, mientras que los dos dieron un suspiro de alivio ya que podrían recibir una gran golpiza, incluso Ken ya que hacer enojar a una novia, provocaría el infierno en frente de sus ojos - por cierto, es una pena que Lori no pudiera estar en la preparatoria – bastante triste ya que su amigo Hida Lori no pudo ir por la edad que tenia.

Daisuke: lo se, pero. ¡Hay que desearle suerte para sus exámenes, ya que es nuestro amigo!, ¡no!… ¡ y un amigo, nunca se lo olvida! – tratando de animar a sus amigos y lo hiso que, Daisuke siempre fue la voz de inspiración y la que anima a cualquiera a seguir adelante.

Ken: ¡creo que tienes razón, Daisuke! – con una sonrisa gracias a las palabras de su amigo

Miyako: ¡eso es cierto, además podemos ver a Lori en su casa, cuando las clases terminen! – con una sonrisa también y contenta de escuchar esas palabras de Daisuke.

Ambos, empezaron a sonreír. Pero Daisuke noto que alguien entro y era nada menos que la chica rubia que choco en la calle, eso hiso que también esa chica lo mirara pero lo ignoro en un segundo con su teléfono.

Daisuke: "que chica más extraña" – dándose cuenta que tambien alguien había entrado en el salón solo que son dos eran conocidos.

Esos dos son: Yagami Hikari y Takaishi Takeru, ellos dos son también amigos de Daisuke desde la primaria. Además ellos son novios desde la secundaria. Daisuke ante se confesó hacia Hikari, pero ella le dijo que sale con Takeru. Eso causo un gran dolor a su corazón, pero gracias a la ayuda de su hermana, el pudo recuperarse y ser el mismo de ante.

Miyako: ¿Daisuke-Kun? – algo preocupada por su amigos, ya que el sentía algo por Hikari, y verla con Takeru podría causarle un gran daño. Ella no es la única, Ken también lo está.

Daisuke: no se preocupen, amigos. Deben saber que ya no siento nada por Hikari-Chan – con una sonrisa mostrando nada de un dolor profundo.

Ken: ¿ya veo? – muy relajado ya que ver a su amigo dañado, le dolería a el también

Hikari: ¡¿chicos?! – Haciendo que los tres voltearan y miraran a Hikari y Takeru dirigiéndose hacia ellos - ¡me alegro que estemos juntos de nuevo, ¿no? – con una cálida sonrisa.

Takeru: es bueno verlos, amigos – también con una sonrisa

Miyako: ¡vaya, Takeru, ¿como estuvo la gira que hiso tu hermano, en las vacaciones?! – curiosa por saber, como le fue Takeru, en sus vacaciones con su hermano en la gira.

Takeru: bien, mi hermano y yo, junto con su banda fuimos a América, fue muy fantástico incluso sus lugares

Miyako: ¡guau! ¡¿si que tu hermano, sabe que lugares son muy divertidos?!

Takeru: bueno, no es para tanto – tratando de calmar a Miyako de su emoción de ir a lugares

Daisuke: por cierto, Hikari-Chan, ¿Cómo estuvo tus vacaciones? – mirando a Hikari

Hikari: bueno, Onii-San me llevo a unos de sus partidos – recordando a unos partidos de su hermano Yagami Taichi

Daisuke: ¡enserio!, ¡debió ser emocionante ver a Taichi-San unos de sus partidos!

Ken: si. Opino que Taichi-San gano ese partido, ¿no es así? Hikari – mirando a Hikari

Hikari: si gano, pero por un gol. Ya que esos jugadores son muy profesionales

Daisuke/Ken: ¡¿por un gol?! – los dos exaltados

Miyako: oigan, será mejor seguir la conversación para el receso. El profesor llego – mirando la entrada y vio al profesor entrar

Daisuke: de acuerdo – sentando en su asiento mientras que los demás lo hacen.

Profesor: bueno, es un gusto conocer a mis nuevos alumnos, mi nombre es Nishijima Daigo y sere su profesor en este momentos. Ahora comencemos a presentarnos – sacando una lista de su escritorio – bien, comencemos – con una sonrisa.

Después de unos segundos, cada alumnos dijo sus nombre y que clubes entraría pero ahora solo falta una alumnas, y es la chica de pelo rubio con el teléfono en su mano.

Daigo: bueno, solo falta uno – mirando a la chica rubia con el teléfono en su mano – disculpe señorita… Akita – mirando su lista, mientras que la chica deja su celular en su pupitre y se para derecho.

¿?: Mi nombre, Sensei es Neru. Akita Neru, Daigo-Sensei – volviéndose a sentar en su asiento y toma su celular

Daigo: oh… bueno, ahora que sabemos nuestros nombres es hora de comenzar la clase – escribiendo en la pizarra.

 **Receso**

El receso había comenzado todos los alumnos estaban hablando mientras caminaban en los pasillos y otros fueron a la cafetería de la preparatoria, a almorzar.

Ahora vemos a Daisuke y los demás estaban en la cafetería sentados en una banca junto con una mesa para seis personas. Y ambos empezaron a almorzar.

Daisuke: que bueno, que el receso comenzara. Me estaba muriendo de hambre – sacando una bolsa que tenía un sándwich y un paquete de jugo – gracias por la comida – dando un saludo juntando sus manos, y luego dio un mordisco a su sándwich.

Miyako: no puedo creer, que no hayas cambiado Daisuke-Kun – mirando a Daisuke

Ken: bueno, aunque no cambien sigue siendo el mismo Daisuke de siempre – con una sonrisa y tomando un poco de jugo

Takeru: ¿por cierto, Daisuke?

Daisuke: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Takeru? – mirando a Takeru

Takeru: oh… nada en especial, tu solo come tu almuerzo tranquilo

Daisuke: entendido – siguiendo con su almuerzo, pero voltea y mira a Neru sentada en otra mesa pero sola. Ella estaba con su teléfono en su mano izquierda y la derecha una manzana.

Hikari: oye, ¿Daisuke-Kun? – haciendo que Daisuke volteara y mirara a Hikari – porque miras tanto a Akita-San

Daisuke: bueno, es que… ¿es una chica bastante extraña?

Miyako: ay, Daisuke-Kun acaso una chica no se debe poner extraña

Daisuke: Miyako, tu ante eras una chica extraña en la primaria – eso fue que derramo la gota al vaso.

 **Unos segundo después**

Daisuke: lo…sien…to – con varios chichones en la cabeza y rescatado en la mesa

Miyako: eso espero – con los brazos cruzados

Ken/Takeru/Hikari: "podre, Daisuke/Daisuke-Kun" – pensaron los tres y sintiendo pena por su amigo.

Sin embago, Neru estaba viendo su teléfono pero cambio su mirar a un Daisuke bastante lastimado, eso hiso que sintiera que ese chico era lo bastante interesante y algo entretenido. Pero ahora mira su teléfono.

 **Clase de historia**

Ahora todos los alumnos estaban en sus asientos y leyendo un libro de Historia. Pero Daisuke cambio su mirar en el libro y miro a Neru, que estaba con el teléfono pero a escondida para que el profesor no se diera cuenta.

Profesor de Historia: bueno, alumnos hoy tendrán una tarea pero, en equipo de dos. Asi que nombrare el equipo - mirando su lista

Equipo de dos nombrados

Takaichi Takeru y Ichijouji Ken

Inoue Miyako y Yagami Hikari

Akita Neru Y Motomiya Daisuke

Eso eran los equipo nombrado, pero Daisuke estaba sorprendido ya que le toco con la chica que la choco por accidente. A si que se armo de valor y fue en donde esta ella.

Daisuke: ¿Neru? ¿No? – Haciendo que ella dejara de mirar su teléfono y mira a Daisuke – es un gusto mi nombre es Motomiya Daisuke – estrechando su mano.

Neru: es un gusto en conocerte, Daisuke, mi nombre es Akita Neru – estrechando su mano con la de Daisuke – aun recuerdo ese choque, en la calle – eso hiso helar a Daisuke.

Daisuke: ah. Perdón por chocar, ese que llegaba tarde… y – tratando de calmar las cosas pero es interrumpido por Neru

Neru: no te preocupes, eso quedo atrás, por cierto ten – dando un pequeño papel a Daisuke

Daisuke: ¿y esto, que es? – confundido por ver ese papel

Neru: es la dirección de mi casa, nos vemos mañana – saliendo del salón con sus cosas

Daisuke: será un día bastante extraño – con una sonrisa y mirando ese papel con la dirección de la casa de Neru.

 **Continuara**

 **Es un gusto verlos Wattpaderos, escuchen me fue muy difícil hacer los fanfic, asi que hare un fanfic cada mes o cada semana depende que idea sale de mi cerebro. A si que espero que le gusten este fanfic de digimon y vocaloid. Aunque nadie lo va leer. Pero seguiré mandando esta historia, ya que yo soy un escritor y escribo cosas diferentes o locas o raras, asi que.**

 **Nos vemos**


End file.
